


you're not a hero, you're a liar

by lost_in_a_nebula



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, OC, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_nebula/pseuds/lost_in_a_nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony didn't want Peter to be their last child. But she was never going to lead a normal life-style, was she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're not a hero, you're a liar

Steve grew up in an era where family and having children was very important.

Although doing it with Tony didn’t quite conform, having Peter may have been one of the happiest days of his life, on par with marrying Tony and becoming part of the Avengers.

Peter’s childhood hadn’t been easy, of course – parenting never is, and being a superhero was never going to help, but Steve still loved being a Papa almost as much as being a husband.

“Have you ever thought about having more children, Tony?”

“Sometimes. But then Peter climbs in the dishwasher and gets his hair tangled with plates and wires and bits of food and I think one is plenty.” Tony doesn’t take his eyes off his project, but then puts the screwdriver down, spins the chair round and concentrates on Steve. “And I’m not a huge fan of going through pregnancy again.” He shrugged.

“What if I offered?”

“Steve, I don’t know if-”

“Now’s a great time! Peter’s about to start school so we’ll have a bit more time. He sleeps the whole night, he’s very intellectual for his age and I think we did well Tony.”

“That was luck. Do you really think I’ll be able to not fuck up another child?”

“Don’t say that Tony.”

“I don’t know Steve. I don’t know if I go through all the late nights and the feeding again and I wouldn’t want to put you through what I did for Peter.”

“I just think another child will complete whatever vague family we have.”

“Steve-”

“I’ve always dreamed of a partner and 2 kids Tony please – I wouldn’t ask unless I really wanted it.” Steve almost begged.

“Okay.” Tony whispered.

“What?” Steve asked hopefully.

“I’ll do it. For us. Because you’re right – Peter’s great, and we could do it again. But you have to let me do it, because I don’t want to see you go through all of that again.” Tony stood and strode across the room towards Steve.

“You’re perfect.”

And the ‘I love you’ sex was phenomenal.

*

Skip to 6 months later and 5 year old Peter asks why Daddy’s got a big belly.

Steve sat them both down and they were ready to listen. “Have you ever thought about having a little brother or sister, Peter?”

“Not girls. They’re smelly.” He pouted.

“What about a little brother?” Steve asked gently. They didn’t want to know the gender of the baby until he or she was born.

“Yeah! Yeah! He can play superheroes with me!”

“Not at first Pete, he’ll be very small and he won’t be able to play until he’s a bit older.”

“Okey dokey.” Peter lost interest quickly. “Can I go play with Fred and Aiden now?”

“Sure.” Steve laughed as Peter ran off. Freyr-Galileo and Aiden were Thor and Jane’s and Clint and Natasha’s son’s respectively. It was no doubt that as soon as Freyr-Galileo could talk he’d asked his Mom for an easier name, so they’d settled on Fred. They were all 5 so they’d gelled well.

“That went better than I thought.” Tony shrugged. “I’m going to go eat a whole tub of ice cream and fiddle with my repulsor relays.”

*

“I hate this. Two’s enough. We’re never doing it again.” Tony whined.

“I don’t want you to do it again.”

“I meant I love our kids – I love Peter and I’ll love this shit head when he or she graces us with his or her presence.”

“Tony!”

“Sorry, but I only like my own children when they’re not making me chuck up my morning coffee because you, of all people, know how much I love my morning coffee.”

“You can’t drink anything before tomorrow anyway.”

“We’re going to have another baby tomorrow, Steve.” Tony smiled.

“I know.”

-*

Tony had forgotten how much babies screamed. Steve had taken to the little girl more than any of the expected, especially since they'd been anticipating a boy. But little Emily was a joy most of the time. At first Peter was excited. But then the novelty wore off and he wanted to be the centre of attention from both his daddies at the same time.

Once she was 9 months old, Pepper suggested that maybe she and Natasha could look after Emily for a day, to let her grow up with at least some female company, but the tired fathers knew it was so they could spend a day with Peter and not have to worry about Emily. It then became a weekly thing, so it kept Peter happy and it meant Emily wouldn't be a total tomboy.

*

When Emily was three years old and Peter eight, Tony and Steve would suggest they play together with Clint and Natasha's and Thor and Jane's son (Bruce and Betty's son was a little too young for the rough and tumble of the other children’s' games). Aiden, Fred and Peter were fast friends and Peter was upset he had to look after Emily, but he didn't want to disappoint his daddies.

"You can't play with us." Peter tried to push her away.

"I can play boys’ games!" She argued.

"No you can't! You're a girl." Aiden leered.

"I can play boys’ games! I can shoot and play Indians and cowboys and space man and Papa says I do the best Cap'n America ever."

"That's not true!" Fred pushed her on the shoulder. Emily pouted and pushed him back. He fell to the floor and looked back up at her. "Told you so."

"I'm going to tell Daddy!" Aiden squealed.

"Uncle Clint will make sure you're not allowed to play with us!" Fred pointed up at her accusingly from the ground. Aiden and Clint came running back in. Clint helped Fred to his feet.

"What happened?"

"Emily pushed me!"

Emily let out a choked sob. "They wouldn't let me play Uncle Clint! It was an accident I didn't mean to! I just wanted to play." She sobbed. Clint knelt down in front of her and hugged her briefly.

"Let her play with you boys, don't be mean." Clint glanced at each and headed back to whatever he was doing before. Emily stopped sniffing and smirked.

“Peter and Emily on one team, Fred you can be on my team. Shooty war; go!”

The two teams ran to opposite sides of the room, forming a gun with their hands and tipping furniture over as a shielding barricade. Emily kept standing up too high and she’d been close to losing her life many a time. By the fourth time, instead of pulling her down, he pushed her over to the floor. Fred and Aiden stopped, a little bit shocked that her own brother would be so hard on Emily. Emily looked up at him the same look of horror in her eyes – she didn’t think Peter would do anything to hurt her like that.

“Sorry, Emily, I’m-” Peter mumbled. She just stood up and ran away.

“It’s okay Peter. You were only trying to protect her! I definitely would have shot her down if she’d have carried on.” Aiden slapped him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, definitely.” Fred agreed. “Hey, why don’t we play space-men? There’s an octo-robot and it’s going to take over the world!” Aiden enthused, pulling Peter to his feet and running off making the sounds of a rocket. Peter tried to forget the incident with his sister and have fun with his friends.

*

Tony and Steve rounded up Emily and Peter that evening and asked them how their day had been. Peter remained quiet, assumed Emily wouldn’t let him get away with his act.

“Yeah! I didn’t want to play with the boys ‘cause they’re games are rubbish so Aunty Nat did some drawing with me – we got new crayons and everything!” Emily enthused, glancing at Peter – she was covering for him.

“Aaw, that’s lovely honey. What about you Pete?” Steve asked.

“We played spaced pirates.” Peter answered, still a bit hooked up on Emily’s lying skills at three years old.

“Everyone’s had a good day. That’s great.” Tony picked Emily up and balanced her on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly – craving the comfort she’d needed when Peter pushed her earlier. Steve put his arm round Peter’s shoulders and smiled down at him; completely oblivious to what a bad brother he’d been.

*

Emily had been in bed for an hour when Steve tucked Peter under his own sheets. When he heard the door to their living room click shut, he scrambled out of bed and tip-toed to Emily’s room. He roused her from her sleep and sat next to her.

“Sorry for pushing you earlier.”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t have done it – it was horrible, I’m really sorry.”

“It didn’t hurt, Peter.”

“I won’t push you again.”

“Okay.”

“Next time, I’ll make sure Fred and Aiden aren’t mean to you.”

“Thanks, Peter.”

“You’re the best sister, Emily.”

“I thought you wanted a brother?”

“Nope. You’re the best sister.” Peter smiled, putting his arms round her and squeezing her tight. They were interrupted by a sudden light from the door.

“What do you two think you’re doing?” Tony barked. “Peter – bed now. Emily – back to sleep.”

Sleepy Tony don’t take no shit.

Peter scampered away and Emily settled back to sleep. But the next morning over breakfast there was a bond that the siblings had never shared before.

*

“C’mon smile – you only get your first day at grade school once Emily!” Tony encouraged.

“Not if you don’t make me go.” Emily pouted, tear tracks staining her cheeks – she’d been fighting with her Dad since 6am about going to ‘proper’ school.

“Honey, you have to go to school.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Peter goes every day!”

“But I don’t want to Daddy. I’m scared.” Emily tried to play the tears card but Tony wasn’t buying it – the determined spoilt billionaire and the determined spoilt daughter were evenly matched.

“You’re going whether I have to drag you by your ears or not – I’ve got to catch a plane to Tokyo in two hours and if I don’t have one nice picture of you before you go by God I will make you smile.” Tony hissed.

“Tony!” Steve scolded. Tony’s glare didn’t falter. Steve knelt down in front of Emily. “Just smile for one picture for Daddy then we’ll talk about school, okay?” Steve compromised. Emily glanced from Steve to Tony and then nodded. Steve wrapped his arm round her waist and they smiled at the camera together.

“Peter! Get in here; we want you in this photo too.” Tony bellowed. Peter ran through the halls and jumped on his Papa’s back, smiling as Tony snapped some more pictures. Tony went off to catch her flight and Steve walked Peter and Emily to school. All the way, Peter was saying all the wonderful things about ‘proper’ school and first grade that Emily would get to do. When they arrived her took her hand and said he’d take her to her classroom and come find her at recess and make sure she was okay.

He even turned back to wink at Steve – he was making it all up, but Big Brother Peter was saving the day.

When he picked them up that evening, it was a complete role reversal – Emily was talking all about her first day and how she was the best in her class at the alphabet and she’d made a friend called Jack and he was awesome. She talked all the way home and as soon as they got there she grabbed the phone and called Daddy in Tokyo to say sorry about that morning and how exciting school was.

“Thanks Peter.” Steve muttered.

“It’s what brothers are for, Pop.”

*

“Hey! Peter! Peter! Come play cowboys with me!”

“No, Em, I’ve got homework.”

“That can wait till later! Come play with me!”

“No, I’m too old.”

“No you’re not! You’re not too old for cowboys, Peter!”

“I’m thirteen now, Emily. Just because you’re still a baby eight year old doesn’t mean you can drag me down with you.” Peter shouted. Emily ran off and left him in peace.

*

Peter overheard Tony and Steve putting Emily to bed.

“But I must have done something wrong. He was really, really angry with me.” She cried quietly.

“No, honey, you’re not done anything wrong. Peter’s just being a grumpy teenager.” Peter watched Steve tuck a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear.

“But Peter doesn’t get angry for no reason! I upset him.” Emily persisted. Peter felt the guilt setting in.

“Emily, it’s just Peter growing up – he’s feeling lots of new feelings and he doesn’t understand them and he thinks he’s not supposed to want to play and have fun.” Tony soothed her.

“But I don’t want to annoy him!”

“You’re not, Em-” Tony started to argue but stopped to avoid repeating himself. “Steve, go put him to bed.” Tony nodded towards the door and Peter had a moment to fall over and scramble up to the wall behind him before Steve opened the door with a raised eyebrow.

“C’mon little man.” Steve helped him to his feet and they went to his bedroom.

“I don’t need putting to bed, Pop.”

“I’ve not put you to bed for three months. Do you really think that’s why we’re talking?”

“No.” Peter blushed. “I didn’t mean to upset her that much. She was just being persistent and annoying and-”

“You should have been more tolerant, Peter. She’s only little but she’s not a baby. After what’s been going with that boy you can’t push her around like that.”

“I know.”

“You’ll be in High School next year, Peter. You’re going to have even more work and you’ll still have to make time for her.”

“Why do I have to spend so much time with her?!”

“Because she’s your sister. One day, you’ll both leave home and you might lose touch. You’ll regret not spending time with her now.”

“How do you know?”

“Because Papa’s know everything.” Steve smiled warmly.

“No they don’t. That’s why you always watch the History Channel – so you can learn what you don’t know.” Peter humphed.

Steve sighed, knowing there was no arguing with him that night. “Just try and make it up with Emily in the morning. Night, son.” Steve kissed Peter’s forehead and turned out the light as he left. Peter didn’t sleep straight away. His Pop always knew how to make him feel guilty and he would until he said something to Emily.

He was about to move when he heard shuffling outside his room.

“Tony, she needs to sleep in her own bed.”

“She wouldn’t sleep Steve! Every time I tried to leave she started whimpering again and I’m not sleeping in a single bed.”

“Fine.”

“Our bed’s big enough Steve.”

“I know, but we just got her to stay in her own bed after that nightmare last month. And with this boy bullying her at school, we can’t have her relying on us so much.”

“She’s not being bullied, Tony – a boy pushed her over and called her some names. Her teacher was more concerned than she was.”

“Okay.” Steve didn’t want to argue. Tony carried Emily to their bedroom and Steve followed. Peter knew she’d get some sleep if she was in their fathers’ protection, so let his guilt be until the morning and slept.

*

Peter woke up before everyone else. He snuck into Steve and Tony’s room and tried to rouse Emily. But she was curled comfortably between their parents. Peter pulled her into his arms and carried her into their living room – he didn’t want to wake his parents.

“Peter? What are you doing?” Emily yawned. He put her down on the sofa and sat next to her. She sat up and he hugged her. “What was that for?” She asked, hugging him back.

“I didn’t mean to shout at you yesterday.”

“It’s okay.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. And when we get back from school tonight, I’ll play cowboys with you.”

Emily smirked. “I don’t want to play cowboys anymore.”

“You don’t?”

“No.”

“What do you want to play?”

“Miss Greene said I have to do this extra math work because I’m not very good at math and I thought you might be able to help because Daddy’s always boasting about how you’re doing work 2 grades ahead of everyone else and I’m not that clever.” Emily admitted, twiddling her messy bed-head hair in her fingers.

“Of course I will Em. I’m sorry again for shouting.”

“It’s okay Peter.” She smiled up at him, jumping into his lap and letting her arms hang around his neck. She hadn’t grown much since she was six and Peter, being the lanky child he was, could sit easily with her on his lap.

“So what’s this about a boy being mean to you at school?”

“Nothing.” Emily answered quickly, her smile faltering and her grip on her brothers neck loosening.

“Papa seemed pretty concerned.”

“That’s just because he was bullied in the thirties.”

“Is this boy bullying you?”

“No!”

“What’s he done?”

“He, uh, he pushed me over. And, um, he called me names. But I don’t mind. I can handle it.”

“What did he call you?” Peter asked. Emily bit her lip. “Emily…”

“He called me a baby faced eight year old.” Emily muttered. Peter realised why his words yesterday hurt her so much.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Emily.” Peter hugged her again.

“I don’t know how to make it better! Because I’m littler than everyone else and last time I pushed a boy I got into lots of trouble.”

“You pushed a boy? How’d you manage to stop them telling Papa?”

“I cried. Lots.”

“Can you cry on demand?”

“Yeah.” Emily beamed, very proud of her skill.

“Hey!”

“What?”

“How about, instead of getting him to stop calling you a baby – why don’t you turn it into a nickname?”

“Baby Emily?”

“No, no – Little Emily. It’s cute. Those who don’t know you will never know you’re a nightmare with a nickname like that.”

“I’m not a nightmare!”

“Steve? Steve, wake up! She’s gone. Oh my god, she’s gone!” Tony screamed. Emily and Peter met eyes, panicked for a moment then mysterious.  The pair ran and hid under the kitchen table, waiting for Tony and Steve’s panicked ankles to grab on to.

“Where could she have gone? Why? I told you that boy at school was upsetting her!” Steve walked past.

“She’s eight years old Steve! Where could she have gone without JARVIS waking me up.”

“Raargh!” Emily and Peter screamed, Emily grabbing Tony’s ankle and Peter doing the same with Steve. Tony squealed in panic but Steve had met Peter’s gaze beforehand and was pulling the skinny teenager to his feet. Tony had lifted Emily onto the counter and has his hands either side of her hips, breathing heavily to steady his heart rate. Emily got bored and started twirling his hair.

“Don’t – you - dare do that to me again!” Tony scowled. “I was so scared. I thought you’d run away or got yourself hurt or… my god, don’t do that again.” Tony pulled her into a tight hug and didn’t let go.

“Sorry Daddy.” Emily apologised, putting her small arms around his neck and trying to comfort him.

“We call her Little Emily now.” Peter chipped in.

“Why?” Steve asked slowly.

“Because then the boys at school won’t be calling me names!”

“That’s a great idea, Peter. Little Emily’s a great nickname.” Steve smiled.

“They’ll never know what a monster you are.” Tony smirked, tickling her.

“That’s what Peter said!” She pouted.

“You guys better go get ready for school.” Steve suggested, laughing.

*

“Peter, where’ve you been all night?”

“Nowhere Little Em, just out with some friends.” He muttered, his hood high over his head and heading straight for his room.

“There’s only so long I can lie for you before Dad starts to suspect.”

“He doesn’t suspect anything. Just tell him I slept over at Wade’s.”

“I don’t want to lie for you Peter! Tell me what’s going on!”

“You’re twelve years old,” He hissed, pushing her back against the kitchen counter and putting his hands on the cupboard – his figure shadowing her features. “You have no idea.”

“What happened to your face, Peter?” She asked, tracing the scratch on his cheek with her finger and making him shiver, a line of blood on her finger. He turned to walk away but Emily grabbed his arm. He flinched and pulled away, cradling his arm. “At least let me patch you up.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

They snuck down to the medical department and Peter gently removed his shirt while Emily gathered what she needed to patch him up.

"How long is it you've wanted to be a doctor?" He called.

"Since Dad went into that coma because he was trying to protect me from those goons in Russia."

"They always target you."

"Because I’m a girl."

"Because they want to split up Dad and Pop."

"I just want to help then when they come back after a mission and our resident doctor is out of action too."

"Our Little Emily, a doctor."

"That won't be for another ten years at least. You're trying to distract me."

"Am not."

"I just want to know who's hurting you. I don't need to be seventeen to know it's nothing good."

"The burden is not yours to be bared."

"And it doesn't have to rest in your shoulders alone."

"Emily, I'm not-"

"I know who you are." She interrupted. "I know what happened that day at Oscorp."

"How?"

"I hacked into Dad's mainframe computer - I can get into any CCTV footage."

"You sure you want to be a doctor? You should be a spy."

"Peter! When are you going to tell Dad and Pop about this?"

"I'm not."

"Peter!"

"Emily, I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're not safe out there!"

"Help me then!"

"Me? How?"

"There's something bigger going on with Doctor Connors - he's an ex-partner of my name sake."

"You're named after Richard Parker?"

"He was mates with Dad when I was born."

"Ah."

"He's got something big planned. When it happens, I need you to make sure Gwen is safe."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know. But be ready."

*

"She looks really sick, Tony."

"Steve, you worry too much. Yeah, she is sick but in a few days she'll feel better and be back to normal."

"You sure we shouldn't take her to a doctor?"

"Bruce said she'll be okay."

"I don't know, Tony."

"Stop worrying Steve."

“I can’t help it, Tony. I don’t like seeing my family in pain.”

“Neither do I. But if she’s not sick now, she’ll only get sicker when she’s older. Studies show that kids that never get sick are more likely to-”

“Shut up Tony, you made that up.”

“I did, but it sounded convincing.” Tony smiled.

“Hey,” Peter entered the kitchen, throwing his keys on the table and dumping his bag on the floor, heading straight for the fridge. “How’s Emily?”

“Sleeping. How was your day at school?” Tony asked, trying to distract Steve.

“Fine. Nothing special.”

“How’d it go with Gwen after I left?” Tony smirked.

“Left? What were you doing at school?” Steve asked.

“There was an incident.” Peter answered quickly.

"What's Peter done wrong now?" Emily asked, trudging into the kitchen.

"Bed, now, young lady." Steve instructed.

"I got bored. So?"

"I broke a basketball backboard and humiliated Flash." Peter blushed.

"Flash is a dickhead. He deserves it." Emily shrugged.

"Hey! I told you using that language would rub off on her." Steve barked at Tony.

"Chill out, Papa!" Tony put his hand in Steve's shoulder. "You're really worked up today."

"Papa, will you come watch Snow White with me?" Emily asked.

"Sure honey." And they went off into the living room.

"His favourite Disney and letting him look after her." Tony shrugged.

"She knows how to calm him down."

"Papa's girl."

"Does that make me Daddy's boy?" Peter smirked.

"No. Daddy's still angry about the backboard. You're grounded, if you hadn't figured."

"Yeah, I got that."

*

"Little Emily, come to midtown sciences. Gwen will meet you outside, she knows what to do."

"Where are you?"

"In the sewers."

"Make sure you've got your mask on."

"I will. Be safe."

"And you."

Emily ran all the way to midtown and quickly net Gwen outside, they went to Oscorp and Gwen explained that they needed to make an antidote.

They set up the antidote and hung about for it to finish. They hid when Connors came for the Ganali device and Emily ran after him.

"Where are you going?" Gwen screamed.

"To try and slow him down - you get that to Peter." Gwen couldn't stop her. She took the antidote and made sure her father knew to give it to Peter. She lost her Dad but Peter was okay.

"Where's Emily?" He stammered.

"Oscorp." Gwen rushed back to the police car but Peter was back in the skies, heading for the upper floors I'd the office building. Emily was curled up in a growing pool of blood.

"What did you do?" Peter shouted, kneeling next to her.

"I slowed down Connors. We'd probably all be lizards right now if it weren't for me." Emily smirked. Peter helped her up - her right arm was broken and there was a gash in her stomach, probably a couple of broken ribs.

"Let me get changed and we'll walk home."

"How do we explain this?!"

"We went out to for the eggs Papa asked for and got attacked by a lizard policeman in the way. They're too preoccupied with Spider-Man anyway."

"I'd argue that you need to tell them but I think in going to pass out sometime soon."

"Change of plan - Spider-Man's making one last rescue tonight." Peter put his mask on, gathering Emily in his arms and swinging through the city back to the Avengers tower.

Peter broke through the flat window and putting Emily on the sofa and swinging out again - it was dangerous enough he'd been caught in camera - they'd have recognised his voice if he spoke. He swung a few blocks away, got changed, picked up the eggs and walked home, trying not to limp. When returning to his sister, he pretended her condition surprised him, but her unconsciousness did.

"Sorry we were out late, Pete, there was some trouble with a liz- oh my God." Tony's face fell. "What the hell happened?" Tony knelt down on the floor in front of the couch next to Peter.

Steve approached, his expression stony. "Spider-Man."

"JARVIS, get Bruce."

*

"What did you do?" Tony demanded, utterly serious. It had been a week since she'd broken her arm and been kept in medical for three days. But she wouldn't talk to Steve nor Tony about what happened. "If you did something bad or something you regret, it's fine - you won't be punished." Tony promised, though it wasn't quite true.

"Please Emily, just talk to us." Steve whispered.

"Is it something to do with Spider-Man?" Tony asked, knowing that she knew they weren’t fans of Spider-Man and would be apprehensive to reveal anything to do with him.

She remained silent regardless.

“Emily, please. Why won’t you tell us? What’s so bad that you can’t even tell us?” Steve begged, his voice cracking a little – he didn’t like the lack of communication.

“I fought the lizard.” She whispered. Peter tensed from his chair in the corner – she’d been silent for a week; he was cautious of what lies she could summon in her not-quite-fully-of-mind state.

“You fought the lizard? How? Why?” Tony jumped – nothing made sense.

“Dad, I don’t want to-”

“You’re twelve years old, how did you fight a fucking lizard?” Tony growled.

“Tony!”

“Our baby girl was in a fight with the lizard Steve! The lizard that nearly brought down Spider-Man; kept getting away from us. How did he not kill you?” Tony screamed. “How did he not kill her Steve?” He begged. He wasn’t used to not being able to understand a situation; not being able to map it out in his head and understand every last detail. And he didn’t like the confusion being with his pre-teenage daughter.

Steve pulled Tony into a close hug and pulled him out of the room, nodding at Peter to keep Emily calm. Peter resumed Tony’s seat and remained quiet, fiddling with his fingers. They listened to Steve and Tony arguing outside.

“Stop shouting at her! She’s only going to clam up and get scared Tony – if this is what the lizard did to her, she won’t want to talk about it if you’re panicking!”

“I just want to know. I’m worried Steve. I’m so scared.” Tony whimpered.

“It’s okay to be scared. But she’s scared too and we need to help her through that.”

“JARVIS, can you put the silencer on the door?” Peter asked.

“Of course, Mr Parker.” JARVIS agreed, and the arguing was silenced.

“Peter, I can’t lie to them.”

“Please, Em, you know how much they resent me.”

“You can’t lie to them! They’d understand. Being a superhero is all about rejecting the norm and the natural laws of society – it’s how Dad and Pop started.”

“They wouldn’t get it, Emily. They were 17.”

“I can’t believe you’re lying to them.”

“Em,”

“They’ve never done anything but love you and this is how you repay them?”

“You sound like them.”

“Of all the people who’d understand, they’d be first.”

“Stop it.”

“Peter, please!”

“I’m not perfect, Emily. I can’t tell them.”

“I can’t believe I looked up to you.”

“I’m not an idol. Don’t put me on a pedestal.”

“Go away.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Emily-”

“Leave me alone.”

“Please Em-”

“Get out!” Emily shouted, her tears from Tony’s outburst reforming and spilling over her cheeks. She’d always wanted to grow up to be like Peter – the brother with good grades, a blooming near-perfect relationship and an occupation all picked out. But she didn’t want to look up to someone who lied to such honest parents because he was scared of how they might react.

She curled up on her side and wept silently, praying she wouldn’t be interrupted by Peter or either of her parents.

*

Emily's least favourite time ever was when she was left with Aunty Pepper while the Avengers were out. When she was younger it wasn't as bad because Peter was there but now, more often than not Peter would be 'out' and Spider-Man would make a surprised appearance assisting the Avengers. She hated it. And what made it worse, is that she always had to lie about Peter's whereabouts.

But after almost a year of Spider-Man, something changed. At thirteen, Emily kind of understood Peter's insisting that lying wasn't always bad but they were still vaguely frosty every time she ranted off the same list of excuses.

But she was at the tower with Pepper (she was actually forced to 'keep an eye' on twelve year old Ben while Betty, Jane, Darcy and Pepper were with Maria, Coulson and all the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents on the official Avengers floor).

They were fighting off a form of giant reptilian creature with enhanced metallic all-out impenetrable scales and struggling. They were fighting from rooftops, the sky and office windows and only managing to hold him up - they wouldn't defeat him.

But then Spider-Man swung in and started to restrict the reptiles movement, limiting its attacks so its defence was down. Clint found that if he lodged an explosive arrow just under the scale, it blew a fair few off and created a vile squeal of anguish from above. Clint made more of these holes, Tony shot at them to worsen the wounds and Spider-Man continued his restriction.

But then it all went wrong. The reptile batted Spider-Man out the way, causing him to be flung into a broken window and fall out of it to the ground a few moments later.

In panic, Emily ran up to Pepper - she'd get the most accurate review of Spider-Man's health.

But Spider-Man's last efforts hadn't been in vain - the beast had fallen - dead - onto the building Spider-Man was now buried under.

"Thor, Hulk, move it! The kid's trapped." Steve instructed. The two strongest lifted the body of the reptile and Natasha managed to pull Spider-Man's bloodied, unconscious body from the wreckage before the reptile dropped. They pulled him far enough away that he would be under no more harm from the reptile. Tony went to remove the mask but Spider-Man jumped a little, scrambling to his feet and immediately falling back on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Emily could see every last detail in the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ - they got visual from Tony's mask.

"Who are you?" Tony asked. Spider-Man didn't respond. "If I take off my mask, you take off yours?" Tony offered.

"Keep our visual, Stark." Maria instructed. Tony took off the mask and held it by his hip - still in full view of Spider-Man, who made no move for his own mask. Tony slowly reached out and took hold of the red and blue at the back of his neck, slowly recognizing the tufts of brown hair and the tear stained, blood streaked face of his son.

"Peter?"

"Dad I'm sorry."

"You can't be…"

"I'm sorry."

"No."

"Dad please, help me." Peter begged. He quickly gathered him in his arms and flew off. Steve come in on the communications line.

"Is Emily there?" He asked, his voice full of tears and his morbid attempt to remain calm.

"Yeah, she's here, Steve."

"Tell her to meet me in the flat." Steve instructed flatly.

"No! I'm going to medical to wait for him!" Emily shouted, worked up and emotional.

"No - living room. Now." And the line went dead.

"Come on honey," Pepper grabbed Emily's shoulder, in an attempt to lead her to the Stark-Rogers flat through her 'shock'. Emily shook her off.

"I can go by myself." She muttered darkly - angry with Steve for not letting her go to medical, angry at Tony for not immediately helping his dying son, just questioning his identity and at Peter for being so careless and for being Spider-Man and for making her worry so much.

She sat in the living room with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting for her father. She was so angry that tears welled but she was determined not to spill them - she wanted to argue with Steve, not be compassionate or understanding.

It was at least half an hour before he arrived. He'd changed out of his uniform. He entered silently, with long meaningful strides and sat down on the couch next to her, he stared only in front of him, out to the city that stretched for miles around the tower.

"You knew?"

"Yes."

Silence.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because he didn't want me to."

"And you do everything your brother says?"

"No."

Silence.

"If you'd have told us, he would have been safer."

"Don't blame me."

"If you'd-"

"This is not my fault."

"But you could have prevented it."

"Don't pin that kind of responsibility on me."

Silence.

"Do you not think it wasn't hard on me too?"

"How, Emily?"

"I was burdened with this huge secret that I couldn't tell anyone. I knew the dangers to his life but I couldn't tell you because he would have never trusted me again. Imagine sitting here, watching your whole family fight for the survival of their city out of that window? I worry that something could happen and I could lose all three of you in one go."

Steve didn’t know what to say. He was still angry that she kept Peter’s secret but he could understand her argument.

“Is there anything else you’d like to tell me?” Steve asked simply. She stuck her bottom lip out defiantly. “Emily?”

“No.”

“You know you can talk to us, right?”

“Sure, Pop.”

“You can, Emily.”

“Yeah, until you start grilling me for why I didn’t tell you sooner.” Emily stood and Steve grabbed her hand.

“I’m sorry, Em.”

“I’m going to medical.”

“There’s no point.”

Emily froze. “Why?”

“He’s not going to be conscious till tomorrow at minimum.”

“That doesn’t mean someone shouldn’t be with him.”

“Your Dad’s there.”

“I need to talk to him anyway.”

“Why?”

“To tell him that Peter was only trying to protect you. If anyone knew who he was in relation to you guys, he knew that any opponents would target him or you, knowing it would weaken the others. I tried to get him to tell you, we fell out for weeks.” Emily shouted. “But I’m going to tell him because you clearly won’t understand.” And she was gone.

She didn’t talk to Tony. Because he was so upset he didn’t notice and that Peter got so hurt because he was afraid to talk. She just held his hand and let him sleep on her shoulder. She stayed up all night and sent him to bed in the morning – so she could fill Peter in.

Peter woke up later afternoon the next day. Emily explained calmly and then left Tony and Steve to talk everything through with him. Darcy came and found Emily to make sure she was okay. Darcy kind of understood that this was hard for her – she had to watch Jane panic every time Thor went off to battle and it was three times worse with Emily and Darcy knew Emily well – with her whole family becoming superheroes would almost certainly be a little jealous.

Darcy left when Steve emerged, knowing the drama that had happened last night would affect the Stark-Rogers family for a far while after this event.

Steve apologised they hugged it out and every one tried to continue as normal.

*

“Tony.”

“Yes Bruce?”

“Why is it always your kids that cause the most problems Tony?” Bruce laughed.

Tony’s expression faltered. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Peter’s Spider-Man.”

“You said ‘kids’ – I think you’ll find Peter is a lone child.”

“You just had a meeting with Emily’s principle because she punched a kid for saying the Avengers were losers.”

“And too right.”

“And last week because they called her a girl?”

“Although anatomically correct, the sexism is appalling.”

“If you say so.”

“I do get what you’re saying.” Tony shrugged. “Ben’s a great boy. I mean seriously, I’d adopt that boy if he didn’t have such wonderful parents.”

“Thanks Tony.”

“Did you see what he was doing with the thermo-nuclear engine? It was extraordinary.”

“He’s thirteen.”

“My point exactly. My fourteen year old is failing math.”

"Did you see her report from her PE teacher though?"

"Of course I did, it was great."

"And you can't understand how grateful I am for when she defended Ben from the basketball team."

"That's how we raised them isn't it? To look out for each other."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. But with Fred off studying astrology and mythical history and Aiden doing his doctorates course in physiotherapy, it's a wonder we don't get any more competitive."

"I think we've settled on the fact we can't compare kids that excel in such different fields." Tony shrugged.

"We sure know how to try." Bruce laughed. Tony chuckled.

"I'm so proud of them all."

"Me too Tony, me too."

*

"Dad, be good okay?"

"I'm always good."

"I mean it, I really like this one."

"You're fifteen, it means nothing."

"Dad!"

"You're father's just trying to tell you to keep an open mind, Emily."

"Of course that's what he was saying, Pop." Peter rolled his eyes.

"You - out. Now." Emily instructed Peter. He was lounged at the kitchen counter eating Cheetos from the box. Peter rolled his eyes.

"You know my opinion." He shrugged, taking the cereal box to his room to slouch there.

"Wait! Wait, what's his opinion?" Tony tried to stop Peter.

"Please, just don't be too harsh Dad." Emily begged. The doorbell rang and Emily ran to get it.

"Be good Tony, she let us meet this one voluntarily." Steve whispered.

"Please be good, he's touchy." Emily muttered, hoping to evade her father's ears. She pulled the boy into the room by his hand - he was tall, pale with defined veins on his wrist - his hand extended to Tony.

"Dad, Papa, this is Jack." Tony shook his hand.

"So you're Jack?" He asked dumbly - 'just double checking'.

"They call me Jack Frost." He smirked while shaking Steve's hand, sending a chill up his spine. Steve glared - he still had a thing about the cold. "Professor X says hi."

"Shut up." Emily shushed him.

"So that's where you've been all this time?" Steve asked. Jack seemed confused and a little impressed. "There's only so many white haired boys called Jack that Emily can befriend." Steve always thought he was questionable then too. "You're the same guy she was at elementary school with, right? How'd you get involved with Xavier?"

"Personally invited and all." Jack smirked, running his hand through the aforementioned white blonde hair.

"I don't like him. Get him out of my house." Tony declared.

"Dad!" Emily protested.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I-" Jack became awfully formal all of a sudden.

"I don't want anyone who makes my family uncomfortable around. And who knows what kind of spies Xavier could have sent." Tony scrutinised Jack.

"Dad, he wouldn't-"

"How do you know?" Tony asked. Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him from the house.

"You didn't need to show them that." She muttered, storming with determination from the tower.

"Do they not know-?"

"No! And I'm glad you waited until we were this far away, cos there's cameras everywhere in there."

"Why didn't you tell them? How have you covered it?"

"You know who they are! I could never be anyone in my own right if I told them."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"Ice and Papa don't mix."

"I know, I'm sorry. I thought they knew!"

"Can we just go somewhere and blow off some steam?"

"What do two fifteen year olds do on a Saturday night?" Jack smirked, pushing her up against a wall and putting his hands on either side of her head - desperately trying to be sexy and master the move he knew she'd swooned at in every rom-com. He bit his lip for added effect.

"Oh! There's that new zombie movie out, can we go see that?" Emily  
enthused. Jack kissed her quickly, still smiling.

*

“Dad, there’s something going on downtown. I might be late back.” Peter called, backpack swung over his shoulder, suit underneath his hoodie and jeans.

“Yeah sure.” Tony shouted back. “Let yourself in. Your Papa and I will be in bed.”

“Where’s Emily?”

“Staying at Jack’s for the night. Go Peter.”

“Okay, bye.” He rushed, running down the corridor and up to the top of the tower, leaving his clothes and bag in a pile and swinging out into the city, where he knew a very obscure mugging was taking place between a criminal and some sort of bird man – although Peter found it incredibly ironic that the criminal quite literally was getting a taste of his own medicine, he had a duty to his city that extended to all citizens, whether they deserved it or not.

But the Bird Man had a thing for Spiders, and he was a harder opponent than he needed. He knew Peter’s weak spots, in a way that surprised him, considering they’d never fought before.

It got close, very close – Peter had been close to losing his head, his left wrist and his toes. He was tired, he didn’t like not being able to win. But he didn’t want to ask for help. So he didn’t expect it.

He definitely didn’t expect it from the sky. A pair of wings came between him and the Bird, positioning three consecutive punches to his stomach, his eye and then just under his beak, creating a significant crack and a surge of black blood.

Peter stumbled around the wings, trying to identify the person in front of them. A hefty boot raised, somehow clinging to the thin ankle and kicking the Bird man in the chest, shooting him backwards and making him hit the wall with a satisfying crack; his head snapping back and his body falling to the floor. She pulled out a gun. It was about the same size as a hand gun but it wasn’t the simple black – it seemed to have glass tubes, surrounded by this sort of grey mist, the trigger was bigger, but more sensitive – a slight touch caused it to glow and pulsate. Peter didn’t understand.

The Winged Character shot the bird and he evaporated, the grey dust he became drawing into the gun. Peter, fell to the ground – he was tired, injured, he lost a lot of blood. He closed his eyes to try and regain some of his strength to confront this new creature, whether it be good or bad. But before he could he was being picked up by his arms and the ground was gone.

He opened his eyes and New York was hundreds of feet below him. Even his Dad had never taken him flying like this before. Peter looked up at the Winged Character but couldn’t identify her clearly. Though, he knew she was definitely a ‘her’.

She flew them towards the outskirts of the city, flying for maybe 15 or 20 minutes, dropping on a flat rooftop to a block of flats Peter didn’t recognise. He stood and tried to approach his saviour – he’d of certainly been dead if it weren’t for her – but she covered herself with her wings, shading her identity. They were long, powerful; clearly very strong. They were once white, but after use in the clouds of a city like New York, the pollution turned them a lighter shade of grey.

Peter gently pulled one away, trying to help whoever had helped him. But once he’d successfully identified the Winged Girl, she shied away and tried to cover herself once more. “Don’t Peter.”

“No, no way, Emily.”

“It’s not my fault.”

“How? When?!”

“I was born with the genes. They developed when the same time you became Spider-Man – Dad and Pop were stressed enough, I didn’t want to bother anyone!”

“How did you hide that? They are beautiful - but they’re huge!”

“My back’s made up differently to yours, there’s allotted space. Every time I use them I have to break through the skin on back and it grows back in a few hours.”

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Yes.”

“How long have you been doing it?”

“Let’s just say I broke up with Jack about a month after he met Dad.”

“But you stay over there like every weekend?”

“Bit slow Peter.” She raised an eyebrow, still panting heavily. “This isn’t just any old flat building – I bought a flat here when I was fourteen.”

“How the hell did you pull that off?”

“I saved up my allowance.” She chuckled.

“Emily!”

“I took a few grand from Dad’s college fund for me! He didn’t notice, he’s over compensating in there anyway.”

“And this is where you stay.” Peter looked around at the roof. “Do you always get this tired?”

“No. I’ve not carried anyone in flight before. I’ve barely ever flown for that long.”

“Let me help you downstairs. Which flat’s yours?”

“Top floor, turn right at the- just help me up and I’ll show you.” She put her hand in the air and Peter grabbed it, hauling her to her feet and slinging her arm over his shoulder, half carrying half dragging her to the corridor and into the door she pointed at. She pulled a key out of her back pocket and unlocking the door, making sure to lock it behind her. Peter looked round the flat – from where he stood in the entrance corridor he could see three rooms; a bedroom to his right, a living room to his left and a bathroom straight in front.

Emily used the wall as a lever and stumbled into the living room. It was simply furnished to a degree that there was a two person couch, an arm chair with worn patches and a double mattress in the far corner, next to the full length window. Emily curled up on the mattress.

“Feel free to get anything you want from the kitchen.” She muttered.

“Surely someone might see you through that window?” Peter asked.

“It’s one way. No one can see in.”

“If you could afford a flat, why not get some decent furniture?”

“Because I have enough luxury at home. I like living on the bare necessities when I’m here.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I will be. Are you?”

“Yeah. Got any beers?”

“Do I look old enough to try and get alcohol in here?”

“No.”

“There’re in the fridge. There’s only drinks in there.” Peter opened the fridge – she was right, there were merely rows and rows of beers and fizzy drinks. “Whenever I’m here, I don’t feel up to food.”

“Why are you doing this on your own?”

“Because if Dad knew I’d been to Xavier’s school every year since I was twelve instead of Summer Camp he would probably slaughter me.”

“You’ve been there? Does he know who you are?”

“Yes.”

“This doesn’t add up.”

“Xavier’s not a bad man.”

“Would you like to remind me of that next time the Avengers are up against him and his men?”

“They’re both at fault.”

“I never thought I’d hear Papa’s little girl say that. I never thought you, of all people would keep a cover up as big as this.”

“Do you now understand why I didn’t get why you kept Spider-Man a secret?” Emily screamed, pushing herself up onto her knees. She only fell back due to pure exhaustion. She sighed. “Won’t they be expecting you home?”

“I can’t go home yet. If I go home I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself from telling them.”

“I kept your secret.”

“And I will keep yours. When you tell me what that gun was and who the Bird Man was.”

“They’re not real people; real enemies. There’s a master, a master that takes dying humans, offers them life, injects them with his formulated bloods, genetically mixes them with an animal of his choice and releases them out into the world. I’ve kept most of them from you and the others. I built this to contain the energy and try to understand it but I can’t. I don’t know how long it will be before their master finds out what I’m doing and comes for me.”

“So the gun captures… what?”

“The energy used to keep them alive. That’s why they evaporate – because they’re not alive.”

“This is weird.”

“You’re telling me.”

“And what were you going to do if this master did come for you? He’s not made up of the same energy as his creations; it’s going to take more than that gun to kill him.”

“I don’t know. I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“And now you’re stuck with me.”

“Stuck? I’ve been stuck with you for seventeen years Peter.”

“I’ll help you. But you have to let me.”

“I will Peter. But right now I just want to sleep. Do you want to crash here for the night?”

“Dad and Pop will worry.”

“Call them. Tell them you’re at Gwen’s.”

“Pop knows Gwen’s out of town for the weekend.”

“Lie then Peter. You did it for so long before, why’s it an issue now?”

“Are you always this cranky when you’re tired?”

“Shut up, piss off or go tell Dad and Pop so I can come home to 3 years of living at home with no TV.” Emily propped her pillow up more comfortably on the wall and continued to stare out the window. But then her gaze focused and Peter noticed the flash of red zipping across the sky. They met gazes and Peter scrambled for the door. Emily had opened the window, her wings were fully spread and there were thin scraps of skin hanging off her back from where it had begun to grow back. “I’ll see you in the battlefield, Peter.” She whispered, throwing her arms wide and falling out of the window. Peter ran back across the room, sliding onto his stomach and looking out the window towards the ground but then she came soaring past his nose.

Peter couldn’t help but smirk as he pulled his mask back over his face and jumped out the window, swinging through the city after his Dad.

Peter soon landed between Clint and the Hulk in a large park mostly enclosed from any nosy paparazzi or intrigued strangers, trying to look menacing while deciphering the scene in front of him – there was a man, a couple of feet taller than an average human – dressed in what would be the appropriate attire if he was in Medieval England. He had a cape and everything. He shared the same glowing mist that Emily had around her gun and Peter assumed that this was the Master Emily had mentioned.

Peter had missed the face off and they were now just prepped and waiting for someone to make the first move. Of course it was Tony.

He shot two successive beams towards the Master’s staff and his head, both deflected. But Tony had shot into the air and Peter had seen a flash of grey wings fleeing. He didn’t have time to notice too much before he was required to help the team fight this leader. He didn’t seem to have any back up or reinforcements, so Peter was waiting for something bigger to come.

This Master was stronger than anyone anticipated though – Steve had been thrown to one side and was desperately reaching for his shield, Natasha and Clint were frantically climbing a tree to see if they got a better shot from up there, but the Master had shot the base of the bark and they were now clinging for their lives. He had some sort of concoction that meant Bruce was now crawling away from the scene, thinking as many angry thoughts as he could. Thor and Tony were still frantically trying – Tony distracted him from the sky while Thor tried to damage his feet and legs to maybe pose a little disadvantage.

Peter had been thrown in a similar fashion to Steve but his smaller weight and flatter trajectory meant he’d flown further and smashed into a rooftop to a very sudden stop. He was conscious, battered but trying to get back.

It felt like the Avengers were fighting a losing battle. Thor was becoming weaker and more exhausted while Tony was facing an almost constant electrocution and the focus of the Master’s energy.

But then Tony noticed the Winged Girl he’d chased earlier swooping back in, a strange gun he couldn’t identify in her grip and a strange misty beam shooting at the Master. He took the hits bravely, only falling to one knee and still looking up at her. Tony couldn’t see her face but knew she’d been fighting more than just this opponent on this evening.

When recovered from the mysterious gun, the master let his focus on Tony drop and he fled to Steve's side.

Thor took the opportunity to help Clint and Natasha from the tree and then the three of them went to protect Bruce. All intrigued by this new hero - she had no costume, just a power beyond what any of them could muster at this time. But she was inexperienced.

She tried to keep fighting with him but she was not used to flying and fighting at the same time - she did all she could but kept looking her balance. The Master grabbed her by her wings, breaking the nimble bones and evoking a terrible scream to make any man flinch. Tony and Steve's eyes met - it sounded a little bit like... But she couldn'tbe...

The Winged Girl took hit after hit but still tried to counter attack, her wings trailed simply behind her and blood stained the off-white. He threw her back a few feet, in the opposite direction to Steve and began shooting bolts of dark magic at her, burning holes in her wings; breaking her bit by bit. He paused, to admire his work, and with a great sigh she still tried to climb to her feet. The Master merely grabbed her and flung her to his right - her light body flew over the trees, finally descending through the branches. She caught every branch and twig on the way down - her face scratched, her ribs broken.

Her wings kept getting caught, ripping out feathers and only causing further damage. The Master followed her into the woods, a cruel smiled etched into his features - now he could finish her.

But while feeling devious he was undefended - he didn't know Clint was there until an arrow pierced his back - breaking his heart. He turned to face his opponents and Natasha aimed 6 clear shots. She'd hit him three times in the head, twice over his heart and once in the eye for good measure.

It was then that Peter reappeared and all the Avengers started wondering through the woods to identify the girl with Wings. When they saw her, she was broken and a lot of blood was seeping from a wound in her head.

*

When Emily woke up she felt better than she might have anticipated, regarding what she thought to be true about what she'd done. She was in the hospital wing. She was alone. She wasn't hooked up to anything, her ribs didn't hurt, nothing was broken, her head didn't throb – it was a miracle.

She then caught glimpse of the clock on the wall, the time didn't match with her body clock. Bruce broke her train of thought.

"Emily?" He questioned, unjustifiably surprised, Emily thought. It must have been more than just a night she'd been asleep.

"How long have I been out?"

"A month. You've been in a coma for a month."

"A month?" Emily sat up and at once tucked her wings into her back - this was the first sign of pain she encountered, but even then it was just an ache - no searing, blinding flashbacks. "Where are Dad and Pop?"

"Working. We didn't know how long you'd be out for."

"And Peter?"

"I think he's with Gwen."

"What happened?"

"With the Master guy? I gather you know more than we did." Bruce sat carefully on the edge of Emily's bed.

"You understand why I couldn't tell anyone, right?"

"That reminds me - Xavier was and might still be here. He and your Dad maintained a shirt tern truce - he could monitor your brain activity much more accurately than any of our equipment could."

"I don't remember anything."

"Emily," Xavier appeared through the curtain. "You're concerned my presence will disturb the peace."

"Yes, I suppose. And it means I have to tell my parents everything I've been lying to them about for two years."

"Not just your parents." Bruce raised an eyebrow - she had a whole team to fill in. "Did you really think it would work long term?"

"It worked this long didn't it?"

"What if we hadn't been there when you had your ass kicked by a 10  
foot biomagical psycho, we could have lost you."

"Excuse me, Doctor Banner - may I have a moment with Emily?" Xavier asked.

"Sure. But you've got a bucket load of tests to go through Em."

"Fine." She agreed.

"Emily, it is down to your brother that I am here."

"I'll be sure to thank him later."

"With a little training or assistance, your mission could have gone without fault."

"If I'd had mutant assistance, I wouldn't have been able to hide it from them. And I only messed up one mission! It's not that bad."

"That's why you were in a coma."

"If you're just going to be patronizing, can we save this for later?"

"That is probably a better idea. Come back when you're feeling a lot better. I wish you the best, Emily. Logan has something to tell you as well, something along the lines of if you want to get your ass kicked, tell him first next time."

"I'll bare that in mind." Emily sighed and Xavier was gone.

Bruce returned with a tray of needles and medical equipment that Emily would have been able to name were she actually paying attention.

"Where are Dad and Pop?"

"They're on their way."

"Oh."

"They were in the middle of a meeting with Fury, and Fury's not been your biggest fan since the Master."

"It wasn't my fault."

"I know."

"If it was Peter they would have been here."

"That's not fair."

"It's true."

"Emily-"

"I need to be on my own." She pulled the covers back and swung her legs to the floor.

"Emily, you can't until we know-"

"I don't care." She stood and walked away. Bruce didn't catch up or stop her, so she pushed through the aching pain and continued. She felt strange walking through her home a month since she last had; with no shoes and only a hospital gown to cover her, she felt naked.

Emily didn't recognise the tower any more - she knew her dad had been planning to revamp everything but she didn't know he'd get it done so soon.

She wondered aimlessly until her muscles felt heavy and weak – she knew where her father had planned for the communal living room to be and headed there. She keyed in for the top floor and stumbled out, finding a blanket and draping it over herself and falling asleep on the couch.

*

“Bruce told you what she said, right?”

“Yes.”

“She can’t believe that, can she Steve? She can’t. We’ve never- I didn’t mean to- he’s never been more important to us!”

“I know Tony. It’s normal for teenage girls to feel neglected now and then. And with Peter as part of the Avengers now and living so far away from Xavier she would know where her place is.”

Tony’s mouth kept moving but he couldn’t find the words. “How the fuck do you know so much about teenage girls?”

“I’ve been worried about her for a while Tony. I tried talking to Natasha but that didn’t do much good. Pepper filled me in.” Steve remained monotonous – he’d always tried to provide a shoulder to cry on, a rock for her to lean on if she ever required it; he didn’t like that she didn’t feel comfortable to share her problems with him.

“Why don’t I notice these things?” Tony cried, running his hands through his hair. “I spent too long on Peter’s suit. There was that time in the workshop – she wanted to help and I pushed her away, Steve this is all my fault!”

Steve pulled Tony close to him, holding his head to his muscled shoulder, running his thumb through his straggly long hair – he hadn’t had it cut since before Emily went into her coma.

“None of this is your fault. Nothing is your fault Tony. We need to go talk to her.”

“Bruce said he didn’t know where she’d gone.” Tony sniffed. “She won’t know her way round the redesigned-”

“She saw the plans Tony – she’ll have remembered where the living room would be. Do you want to come or shall we see her separately?”

“No, let me come with you. Should we wait for Peter?”

“No. That’s something they need to talk out on their own. Come on.” Steve pulled Tony to his feet and they headed for the living room, where Emily had fallen asleep a few hours prior.

Steve woke her up slowly; gently rousing her and helping her sit up, wrapping the blanket round her shoulders. She flinched, biting her lip to prevent crying out when Steve got anywhere near her back.

“Before you start, can I just try to explain myself?” Emily asked, rubbing her eyes and holding the blanket close to her. Steve nodded and Tony was trying to keep back his previous tears. “I didn’t want to tell you in case you made me try and get them removed. You’ve told me for years now that you don’t want me getting involved in the superhero business and I didn’t want to, I still don’t. I was twelve. I was out one day when Xavier approached me – I’ve been doing to him instead of Summer Camp ever since. He understood why I couldn’t talk to you – he made sure I wasn’t on my own. And then Logan showed up and kicked some sense into me.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Steve interrupted. “But you’re friends with Wolverine?”

“He’s one of my closest friends, Pop.”

“Okay.” Steve squeaked. He coughed. “Continue.”

“I didn’t mean for it to get this far but I couldn’t hear of this Master guy’s plans without stopping him. And I couldn’t talk to either of you because I would have had to explain how I knew. I heard about a boy who had wings once and his father was part of the community who wanted to eradicate mutants. He tried to get him to have them removed and I wouldn’t want that. Because although I resent them sometimes, they’re part of me and I love them as much as I love you both. There; I’m done.”

Neither Tony nor Steve said anything. It was almost a whole minute before Emily’s bottom lip began to tuck under her teeth and she started to wonder who badly they were actually doing to react.

But just as the first tear formed in her eye, Tony moved next to her on the couch and pulled her in for the tightest, most meaningful hug they’d ever shared. Emily ignored the searing pain in her back for the sake of his comfort.

“Yes, we probably would have been angry if you told us. But only at first. And we would never want you to get them removed. Did we tell Peter to have his spider genes removed? If this all comes down to mutated genes, then we gave you them. We created those genes that were capable of mutating. I’m very proud of you Emily, but not when you go behind our backs like this. I’m so disappointed in you.”

“I’m sorry Dad. The longer I left it the worse it would be. Telling you five years after I found out would have been worse than say a week after.”

“We’re not going to stop you if it’s what you want to do.” Tony reassured.

“But we’d like to request that you tell us when you’re going out, who you’ll be fighting and that you ask for help if you need it.”

“I will Papa.”

“Your Dad can teach you how to fight in flight, if you’d have asked, he’d have helped.”

“Do I have to join the Avengers?”

“No. But we’ll help you if you need us.”

“There’s one more thing.”

“Yes?” Steve asked, bracing himself for the worst.

“You know this Junior Operatives Training Program Coulson’s running? I would really like to be a part of it. I know I’m not spectacularly intelligent but I’m observant and athletic and I think I could be really good at it.”

“Sure.”

“Steve – she could get killed…”

“We let Peter be Spider-Man! And Nat and Clint are involved in that training program. The early missions she’ll be accompanied by senior officers like them, until they know she’s ready to go in alone.”

“Thanks Papa.”

*

Emily was a better spy than anyone anticipated. She finished high school and went straight into full time training. Soon enough she was could identify guns blindfolded and she could take out six opponents with three bullets, two roundhouse kicks, an uppercut and a coat hanger.

At nineteen, she’d been on two major international missions (New Zealand and Bulgaria) and she’d been shipped all over the country. As she generally didn’t need helicopters or escorts, she could get in and out of anywhere before they knew she was there – it’s harder to detect girls with wings than helicopters.

Tony had designed her in-ear speaker that not only wound over her ear but hooked round over her eye, so they often got visual too. He never thought they’d raised the perfect spy, but she’d never landed more than a scratch. For the next year after the coma he and Steve had wanted to treat her like glass. But when S.H.I.E.L.D are trying to train a spy, they don’t really want protective parents hanging around.

Emily was proud that she’d found something she could finally excel at – the other Avengers children were intellectually superior in almost every respect, but now she had her career planned up till retirement; she felt more settled.

But she wasn’t strictly S.H.I.E.L.D business – if Peter was out and there was something no one else could cover, she would go play superhero for a night.

It was one of these nights that they’d assumed she was best for the mission, because this guy wanted revenge for something she’d done. And he was on a rooftop.

Emily tried to reason with him but he only wanted to fight. He was more powerful than she anticipated, but she embraced most of it and fought back harder. But when he stunned her with the light, she couldn’t recover as quickly. She stumbles around, swinging lazy punches and trying to find him through the partial-blindness she was suffering.

But the roof was gone and she was falling. She’d barely made it three floors before she collided with a fast moving, metal covered man in red and gold saving her.

With two opponents, the Light Man struggles – he’s never been shot at with lasers before. It just makes him angrier. Tony being Tony only made it worse. So once the Light Man had Emily restricted, he focused on Tony – replicating his own laser and using it against him. Once he’d charred the metal enough that it broke, the only thing fuelling the satisfied smirk was Tony’s screams.

“Pop, what do I do?” Emily screamed, hoping her in-ear would pick it up over Tony.

“Stay calm. Try and break free.” Steve responded calmly. Emily could tell when he was trying not to panic. She didn’t understand how the Light Man had time to tie such strong knots but her stubby fingernails couldn’t pull the ropes apart.

Emily took a moment, just closed her eyes and breathed. Her surroundings faded and she was alone. In silence she could work. She struggled to get the knife from its secret compartment in her belt but she did and she managed to slice her wrists free. She had just her left ankle left to cut free when her concentration lapsed and the world crashed back into clarity – Tony let out his most fearful scream yet and it began to fade. Emily looked up and the light from her opponent’s hands was fading – Tony was rolling over the edge of the building as she had done ten minutes prior.

She tried to run, tugging on her ankle. An almighty crack echoed in her ears and she feared she may have dislocated it but she slashed blindly at it trying to get the rope free. No matter what pain she was going through if she wasn’t airborne and soon she was going to hear a horrible metallic crash.

She’d never flown faster than when she’d seen Iron Man’s limp body falling for the side walk – she grabbed him with a few metres to go, the weight of the metal suit making her arms tug in their sockets, but she had a grip and she was flying back to the tower.

“Emily, put him down. We’ll get a chopper out to meet you.” Steve instructed.

“No. He doesn’t have that much time.”

“Emily you can’t.”

“Pop, I have to.” She muttered, the heavier weight already putting a strain on her wings and her arms. Her eyes narrowed and she focused – this wasn’t just another mission, this was her Dad’s life. The flight would have usually been ten minutes – she cropped it down to four. She broke through the window she knew led straight to the medical department. She tucked her wings in – as the corridor was too short to accommodate for them – and started running down the corridor with Tony in her arms. She barely made it a few metres before she collapsed and Doctors were rushing towards her with a gurney.

“Shall I remove the Iron Man suit, Miss Stark?” JARVIS asked.

“No… JARVIS… just let them deal.” She panted. As soon as Tony was safely in the arms of someone she trusted, Emily was running back for the window. She recognised her Papa’s hand on her shoulder though.

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t leave this unfinished.”

“Emily,” Steve stopped her. “I’ll send back up.”

“I don’t need it.”

“You do.”

“As long as you stay with Dad.” And she was flying again.

She’d become aware that her ankle had gone completely numb but she didn’t care – the Light Man needed a severe ass kicking for what he’d done. He was trying to run away, but being so high above the rooftops she chased and kicked him down faster than her could have anticipated. He tried to stand up but she knelt over his chest, snapping his head back with a strong uppercut and standing over him, kicking him in the ribs and breaking at least three. But having to put her weight solely on the ankle she’d numbed; meant she fell over.

She could see the Light Man getting up out of the corner of her eye but she felt the ground shake a little on her opposite side and recognised the black boots that had just parachuted out of a nearby helicopter.

The Black Widow was coming to her rescue. Natasha brought him to his feet and kept him engaged in hand to hand combat until Emily had the strength to stand. Once she was comfortably on two feet, she drew a gun from inside her pocket and pointed it at the Light Man.

“Emily, don’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re better than that.”

“You saw what he did to Dad.”

“Killing him will solve nothing. Let us take him in for questioning.” Natasha tried to reason, Emily stood strong as she heard the helicopter land behind her. “Don’t sink to his level.” Nat put her hand on top of the gun and Emily faltered, dropping it.

“Just take him.”

Nat cuffed him and escorted him to Fury in the chopper, she came back for Emily. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll make my own way home.”

“Are you sure you can?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Since the spy training, Nat and Emily had a bond that meant she didn’t need to say she wanted to be alone for the ultimate spy to understand. The helicopter flew away and Emily fell to her knees. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialled Peter.

“Em, where are you?”

“How’s Dad? Are you home?”

“Pop just called. Are you okay? Where are you?”

“Peter just go home. Go home and be with them, please.”

“What’s wrong? Where are you?”

“I’ll be home soon.”

“Emily! Where are you?!”

She hung up, threw the phone away so it smashed against the walls surrounding the roof. She stood, feeling broken and rugged – her shirt hung half off her shoulder and her jeans were slashed, revealing broken skin beneath. She was covered in a sheen of sweat and there were two gaping holes in the back of her shirt where her wings had broken through.

Emily tucked them back into her back and winced a little. She knew they’d heal better inside but growing skin back at four times its usual rate is more pain than she’d normally allow herself to feel.

“Emily, if you don’t come home in the next five minutes I’m coming out there to get you.” Steve talked to her through her in-ear. She ripped it out and threw it in the same direction as her phone. She looked around her, seeing a plank of wood that let from one rooftop to another. She limped over and walked across, taking the long walk back to the tower.

*

“Emily!” Steve ran across the room to her and held her tightly. He didn’t let go. “Don’t do that! No going off the radar! We thought you were hurt.”

“We knew she was hurt.” Natasha sighed.

“I mean really, really hurt.” Steve whimpered.

“I’m sorry Pop. I won’t do it again.”

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Oh my gosh.”

“You’ve never admitted to pain before.” Peter gasped.

“It’s about time I did. Dad never told anyone when he was in pain. I’ve never heard him scream like that.”

“It’s not your fault.” Steve argued.

“By no means.” Peter agreed. “If it hadn’t of been him it would have been you; it was the light guy’s fault.”

“Have we got anything out of him?”

“Not yet.” Natasha answered. “Fury’s with him.”

“Can I-?”

“No.”

“You sure…?”

“One hundred per cent.” Natasha smirked – she couldn’t have been surer. Emily wasn’t going to be able to talk to that man without letting her emotions take control of her and that wasn’t the kind of agent they needed in this investigation. “Dr Banner is occupied but our very own Dr Barton has some experience.”

“I do hope you’re not implying I go to Clint for medical help?”

“No, no – Aiden got back after you left. He’s come back for a couple of weeks before his work experience starts downtown. You okay?”

Emily nodded, but Steve rushed to her side none-the-less – she was a bit pale, to say the least. “Can’t I wait for Dad?”

“I think it would be better for the both of us if we don’t.” Steve muttered, encouraging her to limp away from the operating theatre.

“It would be better for the carpet; I do not want to be the one to clear the blood from the floor.” Peter joked. Natasha smirked.

“Are you going to follow them?” She asked.

“No. Pop wants to be alone with her.”

*

Aiden didn’t take long to examine her – Natasha had given him and very clear explanation of everything that was wrong with Emily and they’d agreed to go out for dinner with Peter and Ben then next week to catch up and to see if Fred would be around in the next couple of weeks.

Emily was sat hunched over in a plastic chair when Aiden told Steve he was done – she looked hollow; a mere shadow of herself, of who she was when she’d gone out mere hours ago.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I should have done more.”

“You couldn’t.”

“I’ve been trained.”

“Not to such a personal level. There’s a reason they keep your father and I apart in battle.” Steve sat next to her, not touching her. He knew she didn’t like contact when she was upset.

“Don’t call it battle.”

“There’s a reason the Incredibles is an unbelievable film.” Steve tried to inject some humour – the Incredibles was Emily’s favourite film when she was little because she liked to tease Steve about getting fat and pretend she was Dash and run round the living room table while Steve pretended he couldn’t see her as she was going too fast.

“Why? Why does all this have to happen to us? We could have been such a normal family.”

“Would you describe any of us ‘normal’?”

“Nobody’s ‘normal’. So everybody’s normal. What defines normality? Uniformity?”

“You’re so philosophical when you’re angry.”

“People don’t think anymore – the world doesn’t progress because people think, it progresses because we can make things smaller or bigger; we leave everything to someone else because ‘it’ll get done somehow’.”

“Calm down, Emily.” Steve soothed, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off. “You’re too tense. Aiden said you’d go into spasm if you don’t relax.”

“Get me a fucking massage then.”

“Calm.”

“I can’t.”

“Hit me.”

“I won’t hit you, Papa.”

“You know you could never hit me hard enough to make a dent.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“You’re not that strong.”

“Don’t push me.”

“I’m not, I’m just saying; you couldn’t bruise me.”

“Shut up, Pop.” Emily stood, limping away from him.

“Don’t talk to me like that young lady.” Steve stood behind her, hovering over.

She screamed; an angered scream that hadn’t just been building up that night. She spun round and sent a low punch to Steve’s precautionarily tensed stomach, a quick fire uppercut to his chin and a well-placed kick to the chest, which not only knocked Steve to the ground but threw Emily off balance with her newly-bandaged dislocated ankle and she fell to the floor opposite him.

She was breathing heavily, full of anger and regret. Steve was leaning up on his elbow; almost impressed.

He stood and helped Emily to her feet, helping her to the made-up bed that Aiden had deemed unnecessary for use. She was shaking – she didn't like what she'd just done.

"Do you feel better now?" Steve asked gently.

"No. I'm so sorry Papa."

"It's okay - I thought it would help."

"I know you were setting me up."

"I didn't think you'd know how to get me flat out."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Emily." Steve wrapped his arm round her shoulders and just held her as she began to shake - the emotion from the past few hours catching up with her.

*

Tony was okay.

The Stark-Rogers family would be okay. They were always okay. In the end.

*

All was quiet in the Avengers tower. Christmas Eve was calm. The Avengers weren’t needed.

Tony and Steve were sat opposite each other at the kitchen table, each with mugs in hand – Steve had made them both hot chocolates but Tony had quickly finished and made himself a coffee.

Peter and Emily were now working together – they were fighting to return in time for Christmas but they were on an undercover in England to try and prevent war erupting between the two nations.

“We must have done pretty well if they’re both defending our country.” Steve laughed.

“Yeah. We did good.” Tony smirked.

“Told you that you wouldn’t fuck Emily up.”

“Oh! Steve!”

“Sorry, I was just trying to quote you directly.”

“A quote from twenty-one years ago? My god Steve, you know how to be accurate.”

“Twenty-one years go by so fast.”

“It’s not really been twenty-one years. I’m getting Emily a doll for her next birthday.”

“I don’t know Tony, I think she grown into a wonderful young woman.”

“She has. Wonderful, with a little bit of a bad-ass.”

“She got that from you.”

“She got all the best things from you.” Tony smirked – he knew how to be romantic when he wanted to be.

“They’re great. We did a good job.” Steve blushed – he loved it when Tony acted romantic.

“A spy and a superhero. I was hoping for an entrepreneur and a lawyer, what about you?”

“Scientist and, uh,”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

“Tell me!”

“I hoped she’d be a dancer. She has the poise of a ballerina.”

“If it makes you feel better, I think that’s their cover in England.”

“Coulson told me.”

“I know her Papa taught her to dance while Peter’s Dad was teaching him to tinker.”

“It was nothing; just a bit of bonding.”

“I’ve seen the footage – it’s adorable, Cap.”

“Footage? How much CCTV have you got on this place?”

“You know exactly how much CCTV I have – don’t act surprised. Maybe you’d see fit to dance with me one day, Steve.”

“I’d dance with you any day Tony.”

“Great-!”

“As long as I get to pick the music. And finish my hot chocolate.” Steve smirked, taking another sip.

“How about I guess what you’ll choose?”

“No, because-”

“Or I’ll just play that playlist you made for your last birthday party and we dance to that?” Tony smirked, pulling Steve to his feet and leaving his hot chocolate on the counter.

“But-”

“C’mon Steve – they’ll be home for Christmas in a few hours! We might as well act on it while we’re alone.” Tony suggested, dragging Steve all the way to the living room while JARVIS began to play the aforementioned playlist.

Tony slung his arms round Steve’s neck and Steve round Tony’s waist as they began to sway to the softly romantic jazz feel of some of Steve’s favourite songs – they made him feel at home. He missed the war sometimes, but he’d never go back.

They swayed for almost four straight songs before a flash and the sound of a camera interrupted them.

“Go away Clint.” Tony moaned, not moving.

“That may just be the worst insult I’ve ever had from you Dad.” Emily laughed, tucking her phone back in her pocket. Tony and Steve broke apart to see their children leaning on each other in the door frame.

“What happened?” Steve panicked.

“Nothing! We’re fine.” Peter smirked. “Just exhausted, is all.”

“You don’t have to get up early tomorrow, get up when you’re ready and we’ll do presents then.” Tony promised.

“Dad!” Peter and Emily exclaimed simultaneously.

“Of course we’re getting up early!” Emily laughed. “Well, maybe, like, ten.” She shrugged, trying to brush some dirt off her shirt.

“Bed. Now. Both of you.” Tony instructed.

“You can’t tell us what to do, Dad. We’re too old for that.” Peter laughed, patting his father’s shoulder and wishing his Pop goodnight.

They all headed to bed in anticipation of Christmas, in gratitude of each other and appreciation of how lucky they were to have each other.


End file.
